


Pretty Boy

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec loves it!, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dick riding, Distracted Magnus, Hickeys, M/M, Magnus Bane Has No Chill, Magnus calls Alec pretty boy, Magnus has possessive thoughts, Malec, Marking, Morning Sex, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, jace doesnt join them, jace is just an extra charachter, missunderstandings, neither does alec, pay attention to your lover!, pinned arms, pretty boy, wild Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Magnus loses his shit when he marks Alec with a hickey, so pretty! He can't help himself from covering Alec in hickeys, showing just who HIS Shadowhunter belongs to. Alec is unsure what to think of the marks all over his neck, he know one thing though, he loves it when Magnus calls him pretty.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Frankie, I hope it's what you wanted, dear. kisses
> 
> The song for this one is The Hills- The Weekend
> 
> Please note, Magnus is not possessive, he just likes what he sees.
> 
> Always pay attention in bed and get the proper consent for all acts to avoid misunderstandings!

 

  
“Magnus… I need… More” Alec muttered, desperate for more than just a few fingers in his ass.

Magnus had been rilling him up since they had woken up, teasing him with little kisses, soft brushes of his fingers, his insanely hot, skilled mouth. Until he was begging to be filled. Magnus was able to bring him to his knees with a look, much less the slow, torturous pace he had been setting.

Magnus pulled his fingers out of Alec’s ass and lined himself up when he saw the needy, desperate nod of Alec’s head. His big bad Shadowhunter was reduced to a quivering wreck beneath him.

Fuck! He was beautiful, with his wild bed hair, his blown pupils, the perfect blush spreading down his neck and across his slightly tanned chest.

He leaned down, fastening his lips to Alec’s collarbone and sucked, hard, almost grazing his teeth over the spot. He wanted to touch, taste, breathe every millimetre of Alec in. The moan Alec was letting out only spurred him on, making him suck harder as he pushed into Alec’s ass, slowly sinking every inch into his body at a torturously slow pace.

Magnus had to release the hold his lips had on Alec’s skin as the feeling of his ass, swallowing every millimetre of him, stole his breath. His eyes slammed closed at the combination of his dick being squeezed and the hissing intake of breath that was like music to his ears, that escaped Alec’s lips.

Alec caught Magnus by surprise, pulling his head down and claiming his lips before he could open his eyes, he knew that he would be done for when Magnus opened those eyes and revealed the slitted pupils that he loved so much. Magnus could never control his glamour once he was inside him. He groaned into Magnus’ mouth when he felt his hips press into his own.

Magnus opened his eyes to look down at his boyfriend when he bottomed out. Fuck! His kiss-swollen lips looked even plumper! He trailed his lips down Alec’s jaw, nipping with his teeth as he waited for him to adjust to the intrusion.

His hooded eyes sprang wide open when he saw the hickey he had left on Alec’s collarbone, his eyes glowing brighter as he took in the purple mark that was getting darker by the second. He couldn’t help the shallow jerk of his hips when he saw it, it was beautiful!

“Look at that Alexander, so pretty against your skin, can I leave more?” he asked, his brain shutting down at the thought of marking his boyfriend up. He couldn’t help but stare at the hickey.

“Yes, Magnus!” Alec cried out when he felt Magnus' hips start to move, not listening to a word his lover was saying. He wiggled around when Magnus stopped moving again, trying to get him to move. Magnus just lay there, breathing hard, on top of him.

His eyes slammed shut when Magnus’ lips fastened onto his collarbone, sucking at his skin. It felt so good! “Magnus, fuck me” he moaned, desperate for some friction on his prostate.

Magnus started moving into Alec’s body with shallow thrusts when he released Alec’s collarbone, watching with fascination as the second mark he had left started to darken.

He couldn’t help but do it again, he could barely breathe from the pleasure coursing through him at being inside Alec but the marks were gorgeous, stealing most of his attention. He picked up his pace, as his lips fastened onto Alec’s neck.

Alec was a stuttering mess and he knew it. He didn’t give a shit though. The feeling of Magnus rolling his hips into him while he sucked and grazed at his neck was so good,

He grabbed Magnus’ hips, raising his knees higher into his chest to adjust the angle of his ass and began pulling Magnus deeper into him, lifting his ass slightly every time Magnus pushed into him. He needed it deeper, to get that friction.

Magnus pulled one of Alec’s hands off his hip, wanting to draw it out a bit longer. He raised their joined hands above Alec’s head, pinning it to the pillow as he trailed kisses along Alec’s neck, sucking here and there.

He looked down at his boyfriend's neck, beaming when he saw the line of hickeys there. The sight of it had his hips moving a little faster, pushing into Alec’s ass a little deeper. He wanted to claim this man as his own, to warn everyone away from him.

Magnus wasn’t usually the jealous type, always confident in himself, he had been alive long enough after all. But this beautiful man went to work with a lot of beautiful people, it was hard going when he watched him walk out of their front door every day, knowing he was going to be surrounded by so many good-looking people.

He didn’t doubt Alexander one bit, he trusted him implicitly. But that didn’t mean other people weren’t looking at _him_. The thought had him scowling for a moment before he pressed his lips to Alec’s neck once more.

“Magnus, concentrate” Alec gritted out when Magnus’ hips stuttered to a stop. What was wrong with him? He wondered.

He brushed his hand through Magnus’ unstyled hair, wondering where his mind had disappeared to. He bucked his hips, trying to get his lover to move, to do something.

“You okay?” he asked when Magnus let go of his neck and looked at him. He had his answer when Magnus picked up the pace.

Magnus couldn’t help the erratic movement of his hips when he saw the mark he had left, right next to the deflect rune on Alec’s beautiful long neck.

They looked so perfect next to each other, as though he had claimed Alec from the Angel himself, taken what Raziel has marked as his, even if, technically, the angel hadn’t marked Alec with his own hands.

Alec moaned, throwing his head back when Magnus’ dick started scraping along his prostate, his angle was perfect! He almost cried when Magnus stopped his movements again. What the fuck?

He unlatched Magnus’ head from his shoulder and twisted his entire body until he was sitting on Magnus’ hips. Magnus had gotten him too riled up to stop now!

He started to roll his hips, grinning when Magnus lifted his knees up behind him. He leaned back with his hands on Magnus’ knees, using them for leverage to start bouncing on his dick. Fuck, the new angle was perfect!

Magnus’ breath stuttered out of him when he looked up to see Alec taking his own pleasure, his head thrown back as a string of obscenities poured from his mouth. His eyes raked over every mark he had left on his boyfriend's body.

The sight had him bucking his hips up to meet Alec’s downwards thrusts, so fucking pretty! He moaned low and long when he felt Alec’s fingernails dig into his knees, knowing it meant he was close, he wasn’t the only one that liked to leave marks, he thought with a smirk.

Alec was too far gone to pay any attention to Magnus, so lost in his own pleasure. He leaned forward, gripping onto the headboard as he started to grind his ass back and forwards on Magnus’ hips, relishing the scrape on the bundle of nerves in his ass each time he pushed back.

The feeling of Magnus gripping his hips and pounding up into him had him losing his mind. “Fuck, Magnus, right there” he screamed slamming his hips down as his balls drew up and tightened.

“Alexander!” Magnus grunted, slamming his hips up and holding them there when he felt his orgasm slam from his balls to the pit of his stomach and out of his cock, filling Alec’s ass as he felt the hot, wet evidence of Alec’s release all over his chest. He ground his hips into Alec’s hole as he continued to spurt deep inside him.

Alec collapsed onto Magnus’ chest, his arms weak from his orgasm sucking all the energy from his body. He knew he would need to activate his stamina rune to go to work but it was so worth it, he loved when Magnus woke up with a boner, morning sex was his favourite!

He reached out to the nightstand to grab his stele, almost shrieking when he saw the time. “Shit, I’m so late” he shouted, jerking his hips up so Magnus could fall from his ass, he didn’t even have time to wince.

“What are you talking about? You have plenty of… shit” Magnus mumbled when he was able to drag his eyes from the line of hickeys he had left on Alec’s neck, like a pretty purple necklace, to glance at the clock.

He watched his boyfriend stumble from the bed and into the shower, thinking about joining him before he squashed the thought down. Alec wasn’t late for work often but he would practically flap when he was, and it was kind of his fault... or his dick’s he thought with a small chuckle.

He decided to Make Alec a coffee to take with him instead. He got up with a stretch, cleaning himself up with a lazy snap of his fingers to make his way into the kitchen.

Magnus had just set the coffee pot down when he heard a shriek come from the direction of their bathroom. He was through the living room and into their bedroom before he knew his feet were moving.

“Alexander? Are you okay? What is…?” he cut off when he saw Alec, looking perfectly fine, as he stared into the bathroom mirror, his hair dripping wet.

“Hey pretty boy, they look beautiful!” Magnus whispered as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist from behind, watching their reflection as he pressed his lips to Alec’s shoulder. His eyes darted up from the line of hickeys to see the fire in Alec’s hazel eyes.

“What the fuck are those?” Alec stuttered out as he stared at the line of purple marks on his neck. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, not sure what to make of them.

He hadn’t even realised Magnus was doing it, so lost in his own pleasure, he had paid no attention to what Magnus was doing. Shit, what was he going to do? He wondered to himself, he had to be at the institute 20 minutes ago.

He considered using some of Magnus’ makeup to cover them before scrapping the idea, the darker makeup on his lighter skin would look even worse. “Magnus…?” he asked, lost for words.

“What? You said I could do it” Magnus said, staring into Alec’s eyes in the mirror.

“What are you talking about? When?” Alec asked, incredulity lacing his tone, he had done no such thing.

“When I did the first one, Alexander, I asked you and you said yes,” Magnus said, spinning Alec on the spot to look at him. He felt a small amount of guilt well up when he saw the look on his boyfriend's face, as though he didn’t have a clue what he was talking about.

But he had said yes, Magnus thought to himself. His faced screwed up in confusion when Alec stared back at him, his perfectly arched eyebrows raised as he spluttered.

“I asked you if I could leave more and you said yes” Magnus insisted.

Alec raked his hand through his wet hair as he spun and stared at the marks in the mirror, brushing his fingers over them. His breath huffed out, this was something Jace would turn up for duty sporting, not him, not the head of the institute.

“I have to get to work, we need to talk about this tonight,” Alec said, throwing his shirt on and doing the buttons up as swiftly as his shaking hands would allow.

Magnus was still staring at the marks, equal parts guilt and pride crashing through him, he loved the sight of the marks on his skin and he was positive Alec had said yes but Alec looked as though he was going to be sick. The expression on Alec’s face had his gut clenching.

“Magnus, can you create a portal, please? I don’t have time for the subway today” Alec asked, he didn’t really know what to think about them so he pushed the thoughts of the hickeys to the back of his mind to deal with later.

He usually took the subway to work, liking the time to himself to prepare for the day but he didn’t have time now. He gave Magnus a quick kiss on the cheek before darting through the portal he created, snatching the cup of coffee Magnus had summoned on his way through it.

Magnus felt bad but Alec had definitely said yes, he had heard him, he thought to himself as he turned the shower back on.

**

Alec darted through the institute as fast as the boiling coffee in his hand allowed, hoping to avoid anyone's notice as he darted for his office. He wasn’t that lucky. He groaned when Jace caught up to him, inwardly rolling his eyes at the look on Jace's face as his eyes zeroed in on the hickeys.

“Ha, Magnus staked his claim did he?” Jace asked, grinning at the line of purple marks on his Parabatai’s neck. He snorted when Alec skidded to a stop, almost crashing into him before he bounced out of the way.

“What?” Alec asked, staring at Jace. “what do you mean “staked his claim”?” Alec asked with a glare.

“Staked his claim,” Jace said, pointing at the line of hickeys. “Ugh, isn’t it obvious? He marked you up as his. Those marks scream stay away from what’s mine” he said with a chuckle.

“Shut up,” Alec said, shaking his head at the ridiculous statement. “I didn’t even know they were there until I saw them in the mirror. He insists he asked, that I said yes, but...” he trailed off with a confused sigh, continuing on to his office at a more sedate pace.

“Were you in bed when he did it?” Jace asked, laughing at his friend when he just nodded with a blush. “Let me guess, you’re a screamer?” he asked with a wink.

“A scream… what?” Alec asked, his eyebrows furrowed into one thin line as he stared at Jace, pushing through his office door.

“Yes, Magnus, yes yes yes” Jace teased, imitating Alec’s deep voice. He danced back from the elbow a flushed Alec aimed at his ribs. “There you go then, there's your answer,” Jace said with a chuckle.

“He probably asked and you said yes, even if you didn’t know it. Magnus has staked his claim” he said, laughing at the flushed, disbelieving expression on Alec’s face.

“You know what? There was nobody on duty to clean all the seraph blades after last nights mission. Get to it” Alec said, glaring at his Parabatai as he slumped into his chair. He laughed at the indignant look on Jace’s face.

“What? Too pretty to get demon Ichor on your hands?” Alec asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm. “Dismissed,” he said, his eyes flitting to the door. He grinned when Jace sloped out of his office without a backwards glance.

Alec stood up, walking to the small private bathroom in the corner of the office. He stared into the mirror at the line of marks on his neck, they looked like a big purple necklace.

A shiver ran down his spine when he remembered Magnus calling him pretty boy, he loved when Magnus called him that. He wondered if Jace was right, that Magnus had “staked his claim”?

The thought brought a second shudder on. He liked the thought of being Magnus’, of everyone knowing that he belonged to his Warlock.

He brushed his fingers over the marks again, a slow grin spreading over his face. He was Magnus’ just like Magnus was his.

The thought had him scowling. Other Warlocks would be looking at _his_ boyfriend.

He rushed out of the bathroom and snatched his phone up off his desk where he had thrown it, firing off a text to Magnus. Maybe he would do a little marking of his own when he got home?

The thought had him smiling all day. 


End file.
